Bella's cooking
by bells18
Summary: Bella's cooking leads her to Edward's heart. For the Epic T rated contest.


The rules are as followed:  
1. No lemons.  
2. It must be rated T.  
has to have a line (not an actual character) about a cannibal.  
4. It has to have a line (not an actual character) about a fireman.  
1. No lemons.  
5. Cannon pairings.  
6. It has to be a **one-shot**, you're allowed to continue it when the contest is over with.

7. Must copy and paste this to the beginning of every story you enter (you're allowed up to two entries, collaborations are accepted).  
1. **No lemons.**

For more information PM either Daddy's Little Cannibal or Bronzehairedgirl620. The contest ends June 6, 2009 at 11:59 MST. All entries must follow the rules listed above.

Every day I ask myself why I live in the city. I can't even walk on a flat surface without falling or stumbling. The city is a hazardous place for me but I still love it. The views are amazing and the diversity in the city allows you to know about the people outside of your own little world. You get to meet people you normally wouldn't if you lived in a small town. Growing up in a small town you tend to really appreciate what the big city has to offer.

I was currently weaving my way through the people in order to get to my favorite restaurant. Downtown New York may be crowded but you have to love. It's so full of life. It really is the city that never sleeps. It has so many restaurants and stores; it's the perfect place to live.

I finally arrived. I had to meet Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper here. Apparently there was someone I just had to meet. Alice's brother, Edward, just moved in with Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella! Over here," only my brother would think I wouldn't notice his bear size in such a small restaurant.

"I can see you Emmett, I'm not blind," I smiled.

"Well sorry! Gosh," always the drama queen.

"Where's everybody else?"

"They are about to walk through the door right now. There's my beautiful lady!" he ran off to Rose as soon as the door opened.

"Hello, I'm Edward," He looked sort of shy. That's something you certainly do not see every day, especially not a shy person that's actually gorgeous. I can't believe I haven't met him in all the 4 years that I've known Alice.

"Hi Edward, I'm Bella," I smiled. We shook hands.

We all ordered after that. Surprisingly Edward and I order the same thing. Usually I'm the only one that orders tacos within our group. Everybody else orders burritos or something else. I always stick to my tacos.

"Let's go to the park!" Emmett is such a child.

"No, we are going to our home," Alice who is so small and pixie like made Emmett the bear cower and tear up. Sights like this always amaze me.

Rose, Alice and I live in a penthouse. It's pretty big for just the three of us. Emmett and Jasper live next door. Edward moved his stuff in yesterday.

"Fine! But Bella's cooking for me. Right Darling sister of mine that I love so much," Emmett tries too hard to butter me up. He even smiled with his dimples. I'm a sucker for dimples.

"Fine, I'll cook but only because it's going to be the welcome dinner for Edward and because all of you are going to help, Edward excluded of course," I knew that was going to start a fight. None of the boys liked to help me cook yet they love to eat my food so much. Excluding Edward was going to make them jealous.

"No fair, I don't want to help if he doesn't," said Emmett.

"It isn't fair. I'm with Emmett on this one," Jasper was more mature than Emmett but he was a boy none the less. Hell, even a 5 year old could be more mature than Emmett.

"Edward is new so he doesn't have to help cook. Next time he will, now stop being such kids and grow up," Rose was the toughest of us all. She even beat Emmett. Her words can cut you like a knife but she's nice to those she knows and loves.

"I can help cook if it's a problem. I don't mind at all," Edward said quietly. He obviously didn't want a fight to break out.

"No, it's your welcome dinner. I won't make you help. Don't worry, these two are just whiney," I said.

We arrived at my home a few minutes later. Everybody paired off except for Edward and me so we sat in the love chair in the corner and began to talk.

"So why did you decide to move to the city?" I asked.

"I got tired of the small town I was living in. I only lived there for 4 years and I didn't really fit in well with it. I guess I was born for the city,"

"I lived in a small town all my life until I decided to move here. I prefer the big city life ten times more than the small town life. I think the small town life is more for when you're ready to start a family not when you want to explore life,"

"I guess the saying really is true," he smiled "Great minds do think alike."

"Want to go to the balcony? We can escape to you place from there without the others noticing,"

"Sure, come on," he helped me get up. He didn't let go of my hand as we made our way to the balcony.

"When are you starting dinner?" he asked.

"In a little damn, you boys always inhale your food. I don't know where you put it all," I said as I took in his muscular body.

"I honestly don't know either," he smiled. I swooned.

"What did you want to be when you were little?" I asked.

"I wanted to be a firefighter. I was a typical little boy. I use to love watching those fires burn, it's mesmerizing,"

We spoke of mainly likes and dislikes. We stayed there watching the sunset and just talking about anything and everything. It was perfect. I felt at ease with him. It was calm until…

"Bella! I'm hungry. Let's get cooking good looking," Edward and I burst out laughing. We made our way back inside only to see that everybody had all the things ready all I had to do was cook it. My team is awesome.

An hour later we were at the dinner table enjoying lasagna. Dessert was going to be the brownies Emmett had insisted on.

"Bella, you sure know your way to a man's heart. This was delicious," Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Bells, you have outdone yourself," Emmett had opened his pants after his first plate. He had 4 plates of food. I honestly want to know where it all goes.

"I bet you would eat anything as long as I cooked it," I told him.

"I think so too," he smiled.

"How about a rat?" Jasper asked.

"Yes,"

"A turtle?"

"Yes,"

"A human?"

"What the hell? That's really weird Jasper, but yes I think I would,"

"EW, you cannibal," Rose was slowly inching her way away him.

"Blame it on Bella's cooking," he smiled.

The rest of the night went on the same way. We joked around and had fun. It felt complete. By midnight the boys had to leave. Everybody said bye to their lover. It was awkward for Edward and me, the only singles in the group.

"Bye Edward, I'll see you tomorrow," I mumbled.

"I'll make sure of it Bella," he smiled and leaned in. He gently pressed his lips to mine. Fireworks were dull compared to that kiss.

"Bye Beautiful, sweet dreams," of course they would be sweet; they would be filled with him. My future is looking bright now.


End file.
